Nunca me olvides
by kaily Snape
Summary: Fin de la guerra. Un nuevo comienzo, un secreto prohibido, dudas y mentiras. ¿Que pasaría si existiera algo capaz de hacer que te olvides de todo tu dolor? Cuando todo está perdido, siempre, pero siempre, sale el sol. "Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts".
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa guapos de fanfiction! ¿Como están? Yo super emocionada pues he esperado todo el fin de semana para poder traerles esta historia que ha venido a mi. **

**Solo puedo decirles que es algo fuerte, y mas adelante habrá mas violencia y mas lemon. Están advertidos así que si leen es bajo su responsabilidad ;)**

**La historia es sobre Hermione y Severus, aunque también aparecerán otros personajes que me encantan. Quizás al principio no sea tan Sevmione, pero si la historia tiene ****éxito prometo que todo se desarrollará a su tiempo.**

**"Como todos sabemos estas historias son solo por diversión, sin otros motivos perjudiciales más que entretener a personas amantes de este hermoso mundo"**

**Se que el capi es corto, pero como les dije antes, si les gusta, serán cada vez mas largos :D**

**Un besasooooo**

**Kaily Snape **

**CAPITULO I**

Silencio. Un silencio aterrador, como ese silencio que viene después de la muerte. Muerte. El castillo entero estaba sumido en un aura tan negra, como el alma del mismísimo Lord Voldemort, afortunadamente, muerto al fin. Todo a mi alrededor es desolador, negro, oscuro, maldito. Recuerdo la primera vez que vi este lugar, era tan pequeña, tan inocente, y el castillo era inmenso, precioso, tan imponente pero a su vez, estaba segura que podría llamarlo "mi hogar". Si, con el tiempo en eso se convirtió Hogwarts. Aquí pase los mejores años de mi vida, aprendí a utilizar mis poderes, encontré amigos valiosos, profesores admirables, secretos invaluables, pero sobre todo, descubrí que no importa si eres una sabelotodo insufrible, siempre que ataque un troll de dos metros y medio, puedes encontrar a tus hermanos de corazón.

Mi querido Hogwarts, ¡estás tan destruido!, la guerra te ha dejado marcas que jamás se borrarán, ni de estas paredes, ni de nuestros corazones. Hoy perdimos a muchos valientes que dejaron todo en el campo de batalla por un futuro mejor, por sus hijos, por sus hermanos, por sus amigos, por todos.

Hoy comienza una nueva era, esperemos de paz, amor, alegría y sobre todo tranquilidad. Solo tengo diecisiete años, es mucho pedir un poco de tranquilidad, pase siete años de mi vida junto a Harry y Ron luchando contra Voldemort y sus malditos mortífagos, ahora que todo ha terminado, no está mal que queramos vivir nuestras vidas, esas que tuvimos que dejar a un lado por salvar al mundo, por destruir a las fuerzas del mal. Siempre en "alerta permanente", como decía mi querido ex profesor Moody.

Camino sola por estos corredores llenos de hermosos recuerdos. Todos estamos buscando sobrevivientes escondidos, sobre todo los pequeños que no lograron escapar a tiempo y que, con ayuda de los prefectos y algunos profesores, pudieron esconderse de los mal nacidos que trataban de matarlos. Solo espero no encontrar a nadie muerto, ninguno de esos pequeños merecía morir, no sin antes vivir una vida plena.

Admito que me resulta un poco terrorífico, el lugar está completamente manchado de sangre, muerte y cosas que no quiero ni imaginar. Miro a mi alrededor, hay un pasillo muy oscuro, y creo que algo se movió allí. Tengo que ir a ver, podría ser algún herido, aunque también, algún mortífago que no hayan capturado aun.

Un frio sudor recorre mi espalda, puedo sentir el peligro tan cerca, pero tengo que hacer algo, no puedo huir porque si es algún pequeño herido que no pude salvar por temor, jamás me lo perdonaría. ¡Vamos Hermione! Sé que tengo que hacerlo, además tengo mi varita, podre defenderme.

Con pasos temblorosos me dirijo hacia el pasillo, mi varita lista en caso de que tenga que atacar, atenta a cualquier movimiento a mi alrededor. Mi pie derecho pisa las primeras baldosas del oscuro corredor, y es en ese momento que me doy cuenta de mi error, los vellos de punta en mi nuca me advierten que tendría que haber huido, aquí no hay nadie que necesite ser salvado, al menos no por mí.

La oscuridad termina por alcanzarme y un olor a putrefacción y sangre llega a mis fosas nasales. Lo recuerdo, este olor me es familiar. Se que lo he sentido antes, durante la batalla, más específicamente, cuando trate de salvar a Lavender de sus garras, literalmente.

Trato de agudizar mis sentidos, tengo que saber dónde está, tengo que calmarme, tengo que salir de aquí, ¡YA!

Y lo siento, una pisada, justo detrás de mí. Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar presa del pánico, no puedo evitarlo. Una parte de mi sabe que va a morir, la otra, solo sabe que la única esperanza de vida que tengo, es que un príncipe azul en su adorable corcel me rescate, y siendo honesta, por mucho que crea en la magia, sé que eso no va a suceder.

-Vaya vaya, ¿Qué tenemos acá? Una adorable presa ha venido a jugar- siento su voz cerca mío pero no puedo moverme, el miedo me paralizo completamente. Una parte de mi piensa que es estúpido morir así luego de haber sobrevivido a semejante batalla.

-Vamos Hermione se valiente- Mi subconsciente trata de alentarme, pero pareciera como si mis pies estuvieran adheridos al suelo con cola.

-Mmm ese olor, podría reconocerte a kilómetros sangre sucia, amiga de Potter, me pregunto, que hace una presa tan deliciosa tan sola por estos lados. No te enseñaron que no es bueno entrar en corredores oscuros y solitarios- susurra en mi oído mientras siento que su aliento choca en mi cuello. Las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos. Se supone que soy una leona, una valiente, pero se que esta vez, el coraje que alguna vez me caracterizo se ha ido muy lejos.

No se en qué momento perdí la varita, solo se que la bestia asquerosa de Greyback me ha acorralado contra la pared, siento sus manos recorrer todo mi cuerpo mientras su asqueroso aliento me produce arcadas. Perdí el control de mi cuerpo, tiemblo, tengo frio, yo tenía una camisa, ahora solo siento como mi torso está expuesto. Todo comienza a ser borroso, tal vez sean las lagrimas, tal vez la herida que acaba de abrir con sus asquerosas garras, siento su lengua recorrer mis pechos, arrancando mi brasier con fuerza hasta casi lastimarme. ¿Por qué a mí?

-Eres deliciosa pequeña, me pregunto como sabrás-

Al momento siguiente estoy en el suelo. El dolor de cabeza se hace insoportable, ese mal nacido me ha estampado contra el suelo del corredor. Arranca mis pantalones y de repente noto mucho frio, me abre de piernas y solo puedo llorar aun más, quería que mi primera vez fuera especial, con un hombre al que amara, con un hombre que me hiciera llegar hasta el cielo, como tantas veces Parvati, Lavender y Ginny me han contado. No así, no ahora, no con él.

Su lengua recorre mi cuerpo hasta llegar allí, arranca mis bragas. Ya no quiero vivir, no quiero sentir, que me mate de una vez, no quiero ser consciente de lo que me hará. Donde están todos, ¿no notan mi ausencia?

Trato de gritar, tengo que hacer algo, pero no tengo voz, el muy desgraciado me ha silenciado. Y entonces lo se, ya nadie me salvará. Nadie podrá evitar lo que va a ocurrir.

Su lengua recorriendo toda mi cavidad, siento asco, ganas de vomitar, y el muy desgraciado sigue succionando tan fuerte que me hace daño, sus dedos entran en mi y más lagrimas acuden a mis ojos. Duele, mucho. Comienzo a removerme porque me lastima, hasta que siento que me paraliza.

-Shhh, tranquila pequeña, esto te gustará, no te muevas, solo siente. Estás tan rica, aunque seas sangre sucia, sabes excelente-

Oscuridad, todo es oscuridad, quiero que termine de una vez, ya no soporto ese dolor. Siento olor a sangre, ¿me ha mordido acaso?

-Sabes impura, me encantan las vírgenes, y sobre todo romper sus barreras para beber su sangre-

Más arcadas acompañadas de un dolor insoportable. Es que el muy desgraciado no va a terminar de una vez.

-Tranquila preciosa, esto te va a encantar-

Siento como levanta mis caderas. Tengo tanto miedo. No quiero sufrir más, que alguien me mate por favor.

Su miembro se introduce dentro de mí de una sola estocada produciéndome un dolor inmenso, insoportable, ya ni las lágrimas son suficientes para expresar cuanto estoy sufriendo. Se mueve dentro de mi y pareciera como si me estuvieran abriendo por la mitad, el maldito no tiene piedad, es tan bruto, siento que algo se escurre por mis desnudas piernas y sospecho que es sangre.

Quiero que termine ya, por favor que se acabe de una vez.

-Tan estrecha, tan apretada, por Morgana eres deliciosa-

Su miembro entra y sale cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, siento su dureza crecer mas y mas dentro mío.

-Solo un poco más pequeña… Oh si, vamos sangre sucia, apriétame-

Sus garras se posicionan en mi cuello apretándolo, su asquerosa boca mordisquea todo mi cuerpo provocando heridas y lamiendo la sangre.

-Un poco más… Si… Si…Ohhh-

Siento su liquido llenar mi interior. Ya no lloro, ya no siento. Nada importa ya. Estoy sucia, mancillada. Ese asqueroso mortífago robo lo más preciado que tenia.

-Bien bien preciosa sangre sucia, sabes, creo que podría secuestrarte y hacerte mi esclava personal- susurra mientras su lengua acaricia mi cuello- Podría morderte ahora mismo sabes, tienes un aroma exquisito-

¡NO! Hijo de puta, no le basto con violarme y destruirme que también me quiere convertir en su maldita prostituta personal.

Si antes creía que era malo, ahora creo que me puedo ir al mismísimo infierno. Siento su mandíbula abrirse sobre mi cuello, sus dientes acarician la superficie estudiando donde será el mejor lugar para morder. Veo mi vida pasar ante mis ojos, siento pena por mí. Es despreciable morir así, porque desde el momento que me muerda, se que solo serviré para ser su esclava, ya nadie podrá ayudarme.

Son segundos apenas, en los que siento que lo hará, pero algo lo detiene, se levanta de mí, y me patea en las costillas, luego huye. Estoy tan aturdida que me pregunto porque, ¿porque me deja así? ¿No quería convertirme acaso?

Comienzo a sentir pasos acercándose y entonces comprendo porque se alejo, tiene que ser alguien de la orden o del cuerpo de aurores.

Por un momento siento vergüenza de que me vean así, desnuda, toda mancillada, cubierta por sangre y sobre mi propio charco de ella. ¿Quién será mi salvador o salvadora?

Caminaba por los pasillos pensando en todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Era consciente de que su situación era totalmente diferente a lo que alguna vez imaginó. Ahora ya no era un mortífago, tampoco un traidor, entonces, ¿pertenecía ahora al bando de los buenos?

Eso sí que no, jamás había querido que la guerra la ganara esa asquerosa sabandija mestiza, el sólo había asegurado su bienestar por sobre todo, después de todo, era un Slytherin y lo seguiría siendo siempre. Pero a pesar de todo, era consciente de que si Potter y los suyos perdían, entonces el mundo mágico estaba perdido. Sí, siempre lo habían educado con la idea de que los sangre sucia eran escoria, seres que robaron la magia, inferiores incluso a criaturas como elfos domésticos.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban todos, si bien nunca creyó que la sangre marcara una diferencia, había tenido que guardar las apariencias o moriría. ¿Cómo sabia eso? Sencillo, bastaba con mirar a Granger, era una sangre sucia y sin embargo, todos la consideraban la mejor bruja de su generación, no solo era inteligente, sino que tenía todas esas cualidades muy Gryffindor, "valor, nobleza, coraje" etcétera, etcétera. Ella siempre ponía a los demás por sobre todo, y en esa batalla, podía decir que la leona mostro sus garras, peleo con su vida, defendió a los indefensos, incluso lo ayudo a él hechizando a un estúpido mortífago que casi lo mataba. Si, ella era todo lo que él nunca jamás sería. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento, supo elegir correctamente cual era el lado correcto, y después de eso comenzó la última y más feroz batalla que el mundo mágico había presenciado alguna vez.

Uno solo podría vivir a costa de la muerte del otro. Y cuando Potter y el Lord alzaron sus varitas, deseo con toda su fuerza, que el muerto no fuera su compañero, enemigo jurado de siempre, ahora unidos por una causa en común.

Todo había resultado bien, algunos lo habían perdonado, sobre todo los Weasley después de haber evitado la muerte de la más pequeña del clan arrojándose sobre ella para evitar que un hechizo mortal acabara con su vida.

Ahora todos estaban registrando el castillo en busca de heridos o mortífagos prófugos para apresarlos. El nuevo ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt decreto que todos los involucrados en el bando de Voldemort serian apresados, algunos tendrían derecho a juicio, otros solo conseguirían un pasaje al infierno luego del beso del dementor.

Todo estaba tan desierto, casi recordaba con nostalgia como ese castillo se había convertido en un mejor hogar que su lujosa mansión, quizás antes de que esta se convirtiera en la guarida de Voldemort era un lugar digno de estar, todos los lujos que podía tener estaban allí, pero desde que ese bastardo oscuro se acomodó allí, ya nada era lo mismo.

Continuo su camino hasta que llego al sexto piso, ahí todo estaba aun más destrozado, la mayoría de los corredores estaban oscuros, se hizo con la varita solo por si acaso, no quería ningún encontronazo con algún idiota que lo creyera un desertor y se las agarrara con él.

Su sexto sentido, ese que desarrolló mientras era mortífago le advirtió que algo ocurría allí. Comenzó a caminar aun más deprisa, sino recordaba mal Granger era quien se había ofrecido a registrar esa parte. Comenzó a ir más rápido hasta que de un corredor oscuro una sombra negra que el conocía por demás, se alejo volando no sin antes destrozar la ventana para salir de allí.

Tuvo miedo, algo había pasado ya que en el lugar donde se había desaparecido había sangre, mucha sangre.

Corrió hacia el corredor y con su varita ilumino el lugar. Sintió como si una cubeta de agua fría cayera sobre él, parecía como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Sobre el suelo, desnuda e inconsciente, se hallaba Granger. Un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor demostraba la gravedad de sus heridas. Miro el resto del corredor y vio sus prendas destrozadas con brutalidad. Fue cuando se acerco mas a ella que descubrió quien había sido el mal nacido que había dejado a la pobre muchacha así. Muchas veces fue testigo de la brutalidad de Fenrir Greyback cuando abusaba de sus víctimas y luego, las mordía para convertirlas en sus esclavas personales, siempre le resulto repulsivo, un ser despreciable.

Sabía que debía de estar grave pues había perdido mucha sangre. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que muriera así, no después de la guerra que habían pasado y de la cual ella había salido airosa, tal vez con algunas heridas pero nada grave.

Tomo su mano, su piel tan suave y todas esas heridas la hacían a sus ojos una pequeña muñeca de porcelana capaz de romperse en cualquier momento. Se quito su capa y la cubrió, Levanto su cabeza y fue en ese momento que vio sus ojos mirándolo, con alivio quizás de verse a salvo.

- ¿Mal ... Malfoy? -

-Shhh, tranquila, ya estas a salvo Hermione. Tranquila, todo va a estar bien pequeña-

_No olviden dejar Reviews!Son mi inspiración!_

_Kiss_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Holaaa guapos! Como estan? Yo ahora muy muy bien porque he podido volver, lamento haber tardado tanto pero estuve con muchos parciales y bueno ya saben, la facultad consume TODO, mi vida social se remite a las charlas con los autores de los libros que tengo que leer, so sad jaja**

**Bueno, no los entretengo mas con mis problemas, les traigo otro cap de este fanfic que un dia llego a mi como por obra de arte y no pude no evitar contarselos a ustedes, fieles fanaticos de Harry Potter como yo!**

**Quiero agradecerles a Maru, a YazminSnape, a amsp14, a Jisi Snape y a Samaria Reed por sus reviews/follows/favoritos**

**Muchas gracias chicas!**

**Espero que disfruten de este capi!**

**Un besasoooo**

**Kaily Snape **

**Capitulo II**

1 AÑO DESPUES: 2 de mayo de 1999

Un año. Hace un año que comenzó el infierno que ahora es mi vida. Todavía parece como si fuera ayer que esa bestia asquerosa ultrajó mi cuerpo, denigrándome a una simple prostituta. Así me siento, ya no tengo ganas de vivir. Aun puedo sentir ese olor a putrefacción y sangre que despedía ese asqueroso mortífago. A veces, en mis sueños, o pesadillas mejor dicho, siento sus garras por mi cuerpo, lastimándome y mancillándome. Luego despierto temblorosa, con arcadas y toda sudada. Ni siquiera en mis sueños me libro de esa tortura.

Luego de que Draco me encontró, le hice jurar que jamás diría nada, me ayudo a curarme y luego de eso simplemente les dije a todos que me tomaría un año para buscar a mis padres. Todos lo entendieron, los chicos se ofrecieron a acompañarme pero me negué. Era la oportunidad de todos para recomenzar, y yo por otro lado, necesitaba estar sola y recuperarme. Además, habíamos pasado un año lejos de todos buscando los horrocruxes, no iba a permitir que Harry y Ron dejaran todo de nuevo por acompañarme. Hogwarts iba a permanecer cerrado por reparaciones, y todos en el mundo mágico aprovecharían para recuperar un poco de la tranquilidad que nos fue arrebatada por tanto tiempo.

Harry y Ginny por fin pudieron hacer oficial su noviazgo, y Ron, el simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar de la fama. Es que ahora, el trío dorado, como todo el mundo nos llamaba, éramos los héroes junto a los demás miembros de la Orden y para sorpresa de todos, también el profesor Severus Snape, aunque parezca increíble, el nunca fue un traidor, siempre nos protegió a los chicos y a mí. Ciertamente, al principio, luego de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore creí que realmente lo había matado. Pero luego a como se fueron sucediendo los hechos, entendí que eran demasiadas casualidades, y para mi mente lógica, las casualidades no existen. Trate de que Harry viera mas allá de su ira contra el asesino de su tutor, pero jamás lo entendió, no hasta que vio sus recuerdos. Luego de eso, mi mejor amigo movió cielo y tierra para lograr la absolución de tan valiente hombre con resultados exitosos.

En fin, tres meses después del día de la batalla final y una vez terminados los juicios en los que tuve que declarar junto a los demás, partí a Australia.

Mi alma estaba rota, pero antes de que alguien pudiera enterarse, preferí ocultar en lo más profundo de mi ser ese horrible suceso que marco un antes y un después en mi vida. Crease o no, Draco fue un gran apoyo, el se encargaba de que no cometiera ninguna locura, por supuesto nadie nunca se entero de que entablamos algo así como una amistad. El se ofreció a acompañarme a este viaje, pero realmente es algo que necesitaba hacer sola. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero tal vez si los encontraba, las cosas de a poco podrían comenzar a mejorar.

Pase muchos meses buscándolos, sin éxito. No sé de donde saque fuerzas para continuar, creo que una parte de mi, siempre pensó que encontrándolos, todo volvería a ser como antes.

Que equivocada estaba y lo que fue peor aún, en ese momento solo pude pensar que ya no tenía ningún motivo para vivir. Parecía increíble pensar que la vida de la gran Hermione Granger se estaba yendo al mismísimo infierno de a poco. Ahora, en los brazos de mi confidente, recuerdo como ocurrió todo y no puedo evitar que duela, después de todo, ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio no sufriría con algo como lo que me ocurrió?

Un día, ya ni siquiera podía decir que fuera el peor, los hallé. Seguí la pista de unos pueblerinos que creían haber sido atendidos por dentistas con descripciones similares a las que yo les estaba haciendo. Encontré un pequeño consultorio odontológico y efectivamente, mis padres eran los dueños. Quería de verdad estar feliz, pero por algún extraño motivo, no podía.

Esperé hasta su hora de salida para seguirlos a su casa puesto que para llevar a cabo el contra hechizo prefería hacerlo en un lugar donde nadie pudiera ver nada.

Ambos salieron sonrientes y tomados de la mano. Si había algo que adoraba de mis padres y que, a pesar del hechizo aún continuaba igual, era el amor que sentían por el otro.

Mi padre siempre me decía que había que estar loco para no amar a una persona como mi madre, ella era hermosa, inteligente, dulce y cariñosa, también muy amable y sensible a pesar de su carácter fuerte, el cual había heredado yo. Por otro lado, mi madre solo podía decir que haber conocido a mi padre fue lo mejor que le paso en la vida y que si volviera a nacer, lo volvería a conocer ya que las almas gemelas nacen para estar juntas, no importa la distancia, el tiempo ni el espacio, nada puede separar a dos personas que nacieron para ser una.

Los seguí conservando una distancia prudencial y descubrí que vivían en una hermosa casa en las afueras del pueblo. Cuando arribaron decidí actuar pero algo llamó mi atención y me escondí detrás de los arbustos del jardín delantero.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, una persona salió del interior. Esa muchacha debía de tener más o menos mi edad, tal vez uno o dos años mayor. Ellos le entregaron dinero y luego se subió a su auto marchándose de allí.

Al principio me resulto extraño. ¿Por qué motivo habría alguien en la casa? Quiero decir, solo eran ellos dos, ¿Cierto?

Pase un largo rato afuera, hasta que se apagaron todas las luces provenientes del interior del hogar. Afortunadamente era una noche cálida, de lo contrario habría cogido un resfriado horrible.

Una vez que estuve segura de que nadie notaria mi presencia, entre. Por dentro el lugar era precioso, de hecho, se parecía bastante a la casa de Londres. Apenas entrabas había una hermosa sala de estar, con unos acogedores sillones, una chimenea y un plasma, mi padre siempre quiso tener uno, sonreí al saber que pudo cumplir su sueño al fin. Luego de la sala estaba la cocina, también había un baño y una puerta que conducía al garaje.

Subí las escaleras lo más silenciosamente que pude y llegue a la planta superior. Todo estaba silencioso lo cual para mí era una excelente señal. Observe a mi alrededor y pude ver que había cuatro cuartos, me pregunte que habría en ellos. Despacio me dirigí hacia el primero y me encontré con un baño mucho más grande y lujoso que el de la planta baja. Debí suponerlo, a mi madre siempre le gustaron ese tipo de baños, como los de las películas o los hoteles caros.

En el segundo cuarto había una enorme biblioteca. Sonreí, ambos eran unos sabelotodos curiosos como yo, de allí mi emoción por los conocimientos. Solo quedaban dos opciones en mi mente, supuse que uno sería el cuarto de mis padres y el otro tal vez era la habitación de huéspedes.

Abrí la puerta esperando encontrarlos durmiendo pero me llevé una sorpresa muy pero muy grande. No, no podía ser posible. Mi cerebro no era capaz de entender lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Sentí como lo poco que me quedaba de corazón terminaba de romperse. No podía ser posible. No ahora, no ellos.

Observe el interior del cuarto. Era precioso, las paredes tenían un bellísimo color azul pastel y sobre ellas había figuras de animalitos. Una tenue luz celeste iluminaba la habitación, solo un poco, para que el pequeño habitante en ella no temiera de la oscuridad.

En el centro, bajo un hermoso carrusel de hipocampos, estrellas de mar y delfines, había una hermosa pero imponente cuna blanca y dentro de ella, un pequeño de ojos azules como el cielo me miraba. Era rosadito, y apenas tenía pelo, pero su color era tan rubio como el cabello de mi madre. Sus hermosos ojos, por supuesto, herencia de mi padre. Con sus manitas me invitaba a acercarme. Creo que el sabia quien era yo. O al menos intuía que no iba a hacerle daño.

Comencé a caminar cuando noté que mis mejillas estaban húmedas. Pero no eran lágrimas de dolor como las que últimamente se dedicaban a acecharme cada noche. No. Eran lágrimas de felicidad y tal vez de nostalgia con un poco de remordimiento. Cuando estuve cerca de él lo observe mejor. Era igual a mi padre aunque mucho mas apuesto, era todo un príncipe. Lo tomé en brazos y lo acune en mi pecho. La sensación en mi interior fue hermosa, como si nada malo hubiera pasado en mi vida, ese pequeño niño me dio las fuerzas que ni cien pociones vigorizantes me dieron en menos de un año.

Sentí como sus pequeñas manitos jugaban con mis rizos. Me fue imposible retener las lágrimas. Era tan feliz, tenía un pequeño hermanito, el niño que mis padres siempre quisieron. Lo aleje apenas un poco para ver su rostro y pude notar su pequeña sonrisita más hermosa que un centenar de atardeceres en la playa. Bese su pequeña cabecita con sumo cuidado, me parecía tan frágil. Temía que en cualquier momento se rompiera y perdiera esa aura pacifica que me hacia olvidar todos mis pesares.

Lo deposité en la cuna y más lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer si quería que ese hermoso pequeño tuviera la infancia que yo nunca pude. No es que me queje, mis padres siempre estuvieron para mí, pero sé que ellos siempre desearon un niño más que a nada en el mundo.

-Adiós mi pequeño príncipe- susurré- Promete que cuidarás mucho a mamá y papá, ellos sufrieron mucho conmigo cuando era menor, pero sé que contigo las cosas serán diferentes. Tu podrás darles la felicidad que conmigo no tuvieron, tú no te irás a los once años y los abandonarás, y tampoco los hechizarás para que jamás te recuerden. Cuídalos con tu vida, como a mí me hubiera gustado hacer. Recuerda siempre que mamá ama las rosas rojas y que le encanta recibir una en su cumpleaños y nunca olvides que papá adora los domingos en familia, sobre todo ama jugar al soccer y ver tv hasta tarde aunque al otro día le cueste horrores levantarse temprano para ir al trabajo. Tienes que saber que en su aniversario de bodas les encanta el desayuno en la cama, y que les digas cuanto los amas antes de dormirte- Las lágrimas caían a mares por mis mejillas, me sentía desfallecer, pero no podía derrumbarme, no aún- Tienes que saber que aunque no sepas quien soy, siempre voy a amarte con todo mi corazón, prometo velar por tu seguridad hasta el día en que me muera y por último, no olvides nunca que eres tu ahora el encargado de hacer feliz a nuestros padres, tienes que prometerlo pequeño, tu eres lo único que ellos tienen ahora. Te amo mi amor, siempre serás mi pequeño príncipe-.

Bese su pequeña cabecita y observe como de a poco sus ojitos se iban cerrando. Cuando ya se hubo dormido abandone silenciosamente el cuarto y me dirigí al de mis padres. Los observe dormir apaciblemente y sentí que no aguantaría más, pronto llegaría el derrumbe emocional y no podía seguir allí.

-Siempre los amaré, aunque les haya hecho esto y ahora no me recuerden, siempre velaré por su seguridad y los llevaré en mi corazón hasta que la eternidad olvide su inmensidad-

Abandoné la casa llorando a mares, estaba muy mal pero no podía seguir allí o me arrepentiría de no hacer lo que vine a hacer. Pero ya era muy tarde, al fin tenían la vida que siempre desearon e incluso tenían un hermoso bebé. No podía llegar con todos mis pesares y arruinar esa felicidad que yo nunca les di. Ya era tarde, llegue demasiado tarde.

Como pude me aparecí en una parte lujosa de Londres, tenía que ir a verle, él era el único que podía ayudarme en aquel momento. Necesitaba a mi confidente.

Corrí hasta llegar a su apartamento, por desgracia no podía aparecerme más cerca puesto que era un vecindario muggle y era de tarde por lo que estaría lleno de gente por todos lados. Toque su timbre desesperadamente ante las atónitas miradas de las personas que allí había.

-¿Quién demonios es?- Me gritó una voz por el intercomunicador.

-Draco, te necesito- Mi voz llorosa debió de alertarlo porque en menos de lo que se dice hipogrifo estaba en la planta baja corriendo a mi encuentro.

-Hermione- susurro en mi oído mientras me abrazaba- Pequeña que ocurre, ¿qué te ha pasado princesa?-

- Te necesito, los he encontrado, pero es muy tarde-

- Ven mejor subamos y hablamos arriba, aquí podrían oírnos-

Una vez que llegamos a su departamento termine de derrumbarme, solo lloraba, y él lo sentía, sentía mi dolor por eso solo me abrazaba y me reconfortaba. El me conocía tan bien, era increíble como lograba leerme.

Creo que llore unas dos horas en sus brazos hasta caer rendida de sueño. Muchas emociones fuertes por un día, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Me tomó en brazos y me condujo a su habitación. Sentí como era trasladada, pero el cansancio era tal que solo me dejé hacer.

-Descansa Herms, lo necesitas- dijo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas quitando los restos de lágrimas.

Luego solo pude oír como la puerta se cerraba y una voz que me resultaba muy familiar le pedía explicaciones, no llegue a enterarme quien era pues caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Dos personas se miraban fijamente, una con el ceño fruncido y una ceja arriba, su expresión habitual, la otra con algo de temor por ser descubierto por quien menos lo hubiera querido.

-No crees que me debes una explicación Draco- Tan solo un siseo le basto al muchacho para que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran y un sudor frio recorriera su espalda.

-No puedes decirle esto a nadie- Bajo la mirada mientras continuaba hablando- Si sus amigos se enteran ya no podrá seguir siendo mi amiga, y ella me necesita-

-¿Esa era Hermione Granger verdad?- Preguntó el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos del color de la noche.

-Si padrino, era ella- Apenas un susurro bastó para que ese hombre tan hostil comprendiera los sentimientos de su ahijado.

-¿Desde cuándo la amas Draco?-

El aludido levantó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendido. Miró sus ojos y supo que a él no podía engañarlo, no a la persona que amaba como a un padre, no a Severus Snape.

-No puedes decírselo a nadie, si lo haces voy a perderla, solo me conformo con estar en su vida como su amigo-

Severus observó como los ojos de su querido ahijado se cristalizaban. Se apenó por él, después de todo el chico no merecía continuar siendo infeliz, no después de todo lo que vivió esos años gracias a los desgraciados de sus padres, que gracias a Merlín estaban pudriéndose en Azkaban.

-No lo haré- Y tras esas palabras abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Me dolía todo el cuerpo como si una manada de hipogrifos salvajes me hubiera aplastado. Poco a poco los recuerdos de cómo había llegado hasta allí llegaron a mi mente. Imágenes de mi último día en Australia asaltaban mi mente y las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos nuevamente.

-Buen día princesa- Un Draco muy feliz entraba en el cuarto con una gran bandeja de desayuno y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- No, no Hermione, no llores- Dejó la bandeja a un lado y corrió a abrazarme.

-No sé que sea lo que te haya ocurrido pero te prometo que te ayudaré a superarlo, solo deja de llorar ¿sí?-

-No puedo Draco- susurré desde su pecho- Duele mucho, solo quiero que todo acabe de una vez, ya no lo soporto mas- Lo último salió más fuerte de lo que pretendía, alertando al tercer habitante del departamento quien al oír el grito, se acerco silenciosamente a la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Qué ha pasado allí? Y quiero la verdad Granger- Su tono serio no me dejó lugar a dudas de que no pararía hasta averiguarlo.

De a poco y con mucho esfuerzo le conté todo. Lo mucho que tarde en encontrarlos, lo que ocurrió cuando los seguí a su casa y como había llegado al apartamento en ese estado. Las lágrimas eran cada vez mas imposibles de parar, el dolor que sentía era transmitido por cada poro de mi piel, incluso el clima cálido de la habitación había desaparecido.

-Lo siento mucho Herms, se cuanto estas sufriendo, pero terminar con tu vida no va a solucionar los problemas-

-Pero no lo entiendes Draco, ya no tengo nada porque vivir. Toda mi vida es un desastre, desde ese maldito día que tú me encontraste siento que todo es gris y oscuro y que es un abismo del cual jamás podre salir, ya es demasiado tarde, ya nadie puede ayudarme- mi voz se quebró con la ultima oración.

-Que decepción Granger, pensé que la heroína del mundo mágico y la persona que me salvo la vida de esa asquerosa serpiente tendría más coraje que cualquier otra persona que conociera, pero después de escucharla, veo que siempre tuve razón, no es más que una insufrible sabelotodo que cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles simplemente desea morir para no hacerle frente a la vida, que decepción- Y sin más se fue de la habitación dejando a la joven boquiabierta y con dos enormes lagrimas cayendo de sus hermosos ojos cafés, mientras su ahijado lo fulminaba con la mirada pensando en lo estúpido que era su padrino. Pero así era él, así de jodido era Severus Snape.

- ¿Sna… Snape?- Tartamudeo con apenas un hilo de voz.

- Si Hermione, bienvenida a casa-

_**Dejen reviewsss son mi inspiración para continuar o pensare que no les gusta y la dejare (las sobornaba jajaja)**_

_**Si dejan reviews les prometo un capi mas largo e interesante para la próxima, y también mas interacción con Severus que ya entro en la historia**_

_**Kissss! **_


End file.
